Ubisoft Club
The Ubisoft Club (formerly known as Uplay) is a service that allows players to complete tasks in order to unlock rewards for games made by Ubisoft. In the series of Just Dance, players can unlock various types of content depending on the game. Overview When joining the service, the player has tasks for each owned game they can complete to earn Ubisoft Club Points which then can be used to unlock rewards. The amount of points varies between each task, but they end up being the same amount as the amount of amount of points to unlock all the rewards of that game. The rewards in the Just Dance series can ranges from songs, avatars, and wallpapers that are used outside of the games. The service also includes unlockable badges and levels the players can earn while playing the games. The service is not available for Wii users. As such, rewards that are for the games are usually implemented into their own method of unlocking. Shutdown On November 19, 2018, content for some of the games have become unavailable for unlocking. The player can still earn actions, but they will not get the corresponding points, and they cannot unlock the rewards for the games. Specific games are identified below under the Rewards tab Rewards Just Dance Greatest Hits *Just Dance Greatest Hits Theme (0 Ubisoft Club Points) *Workout Playlist (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Coach Me Mode in Just Create (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Speed Shuffle Mode (40 Ubisoft Club Points) Just Dance 4 *Just Dance 4 Theme (0 Ubisoft Club Points) *Good Feeling Mashup (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Beauty and a Beat Mashup (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Call Me Maybe (Alternate Version) (40 Ubisoft Club Points) In this game, the Wii U version allows the user to unlock the rewards, sans the Theme, in two methods: through the Ubisoft Club or through the Wheel of Gifts Just Dance 2014 *Just Dance 2014 Theme (0 Ubisoft Club Points) *Avatar (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Fine China Mashup (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Follow the Leader (Sweat Version) (40 Ubisoft Club Points) Just Dance 2015 *20 Mojo Coins (10 Ubisoft Club Points) *Avatars (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Love Me Again Mashup (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Nitro Bot (40 Ubisoft Club Points) Just Dance 2016 *Avatars (10 Ubisoft Club Points) *Feel So Right (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Dagomba (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *You're On My Mind (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Spectronizer (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Epic Sirtaki (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *XMas Tree (40 Ubisoft Club Points) *Isidora (40 Ubisoft Club Points) In the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, the only things available for reward are the avatars, Feel So Right, Spectronizer, and XMas Tree. Just Dance 2017 *Let Me Love You (0 Ubisoft Club Points) *1000 Mojo Coins (10 Ubisoft Club Points) *Avatars (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Skins (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Skins 2 (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Avatars 2 (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Kool Kontact (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *William Tell Overture (40 Ubisoft Club Points) *Drop The Mambo (40 Ubisoft Club Points) In the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, the only things available for reward are the first set of avatars, Drop The Mambo, Kool Kontact, and William Tell Overture